Tanner
Tanner Perseus Yakamoto, labeled The Pure Strategist was one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He was the primary antagonist of the season. He competed as a member of the Toxic Turtles and later switched to the Mutant Maggots. He did not return for Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over but is returning for Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Villains" along with his travel partner, Krystal. Tannersquare.jpg TTBack.jpg MMBack.jpg Biography Ever since Tanner learned that whispering to his peers in the snack line about alleged animal cracker double dealings allowed him to get his share first, Tanner has been working hard to be the best strategist the world has possibly ever seen. His parents, who are supportive but a little clueless, have no idea that Tanner is not only weaving a web of lies around his rather stereotypical high school but has in fact legitimately registered as a bona-fide chess grandmaster and has made sure his motley soccer team has gone undefeated the past three years. Tanner is the snake in the grass...he pits people against each other just to see what happens, he calculates and lies to his heart's content and he keeps his friends close and his enemies trying to beat each other up. Tanner believes that Total Drama will be his greatest test of all...can he survive on little to no physical and mental ability (past checking the king and kicking goals) while getting his most trusted allies to vote each other out? Or will he, in fact, be utterly blind to how others see him? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Tanner arrived in a helicopter with his team, the Toxic Turtles. Tanner layed low until Radioaction where he began to analyze his teammates after discovering the toxic nature of the island. Tanner made an alliance incredibly early with Krystal and Sky in Teaming With Toxins. There, Tanner began to actively sabotage Adam's chances by spreading rumors. When the rumors turned on them, Tanner framed Sky and got her voted off in Scaling Walls And Scary Falls. Tanner succeeded in making Adam paranoid and got him eliminated in Mine Over Splatter. Tanner manipulates Shawn in Ice, Ice, Baby and gets him eliminated too. In Finders Creepers, Krystal and Tanner begin to split apart in their "villainous" tendencies. Tanner undergoes a team swap and is switched to the Mutant Maggots and begins to form connections upon swap. Being away from Krystal ends the alliance and it turns into a rivalry between him and Krystal. In The Runaway Model, Tanner tries to stir up more conflict between Amy and Sammy. In A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, Tanner tries to bring Krystal back into the alliance, but ultimately turns on her in Nothing To Sea when she swaps to his team. There, she's shockingly eliminated. Tanner begins to miss her, and befriends Scarlett in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean, suspecting her analytical abilities. Later, he builds up Topher's desire to overthrow Chris. Once Topher actually does so in Trivial Matters, he utilizes his good connections with Topher to make it further in the game. This turns on him when Topher remains unbiased, but is ultimately taken out of the game by Chris in Having A Hill Of A Time. At the merge, Tanner manages to win the challenge in Grand Chef Auto and eliminates Coby due to his extremely poor connections with Harrison, but covers it up as trying to protect Coby. Harrison wasn't fooled and vowed to take Tanner down. Tanner's connections with Scarlett lead him to treat her as his only ally. This backfires when Scarlett reveals herself to be evil and obsessively clings to Tanner as his "girlfriend". Tanner is kept in Scarlett's zeppelin outside of challenges. Tanner manages to get Harrison and Sammy to turn on each other as a last resort to get further, but gets discovered when he accidentally slips and reveals his plan. In Tox Box, Tanner is eliminated by sudden death when Jack overcomes his fear faster. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Tanner has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Tanner has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn and Scott. *Tanner has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Tanner has yet to outrank Leonard and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters, Tanner has yet to outrank Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, he has yet to outrank Tammy, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *As of Tox Box, Tanner has caused 7 eliminations. **He directly eliminated Fallon, Sky, Shawn, Krystal, Colton and Coby **He indirectly eliminated Adam. *He is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Krystal, Giselle, Coby and Max. **He switched from the Toxic Turtles to the Mutant Maggots in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Original Characters Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Main Antagonist Category:TDRRDO Contestants